Tentang Cewek Namanya Miku
by Smyle Yummy-Chan
Summary: sebuah fic yang menerangkan hipotesis hipotesis kaito tentang cewek namanya miku. " Ku peringatkan! Jangan sekali kali bilang 'gendut' pada cewek jika kau sayang diri sendiri..." bad summary.


**Tentang Cewek Namanya Hatsune Miku**

Vocaloid © Crypton Future Media, Internet Co., Ltd. , dll

warning : ooc, typo, humor gagal, melanggar beberapa aturan EYD, gaya bahasa nggak menentu, this is my first story so, beberapa efek samping mungkin terjadi setelah baca fic ini.

.

.

.

Chapter 1 : Cewek itu...

.

.

.

_**Benar kata gakupo, cewek tsundere kalo lagi marah itu kawaii...**_

'PLOK' 'PLOK' 'PLOK'

" waktu tinggal 15 menit lagi, periksa kembali jawaban kalian masing masing "

Sial, udah mendekati deadline cuma 60 persen soal yang sudah terjawab. Ku acak sebal rambutku yang emang berantakan. Soal fisika Mr. Killer memang benar benar membunuh otakku. Heran, apa emang aku yang bodoh atau siswa kelas XI-IPA 2 yang kelewat pintar, pasalnya Cuma aku yang gelagapan begitu pak kyoteru bilang waktu tinggal segitu.

Bingung, kulirik cewek bersurai teal di sebelahku. Tampak ia sedang mengecek ulang pekerjaannya dengan senyum di wajah kawaiinya. Mungkin inilah kesempatanku, dan kaito shion pun beraksi.

'Pluk'

Melihat peluang untuk mecontek, kulemparkan kertas kecil yang tepat mendarat di jidatnya untuk meminta, lebih tepatnya memohon pada cewek ber-otak encer itu agar mencontekkan sebagian jawabannya pada cowok melas ini. Spontan miku menatap tajam ke arahku, dan berbisik kepadaku.

" apa apaan ini kaito?" bisiknya.

" ayolah miku, pleasee" pintaku dengan nada semelas mungkin.

Lalu cewek itu berbalik ke mejanya dan menuliskan sesuatu di kertas kecil tadi yang sempat membutaku mengira akting memelasku seratus persen work. Dan kemudian ia lemparkan kembali padaku di iringi senyuman yang mencurigakan.

Ku buka gumpalan kertas itu yang bertuliskan

' BAKAITO! Gunakan otak es krimmu itu '

Dan seketika memunculkan kedutan di dahiku. Fiuuuhhhh~ ku hela nafas panjang. untungnya masih bisa ku kendalikan emosiku. Membujuk cewek emang susah walau dengan muka memelas sekalipun. Namun kaito tak kan menyerah sampai titik darah penhgabisan. Karna cara memelas tidak ampuh, maka terpasalah aku harus bernegosiasi dengan cewek berambut twin tail itu.

" kumohon miku... jadi kau ingin es krim? Kasih tau jawabannya dan Akan ku traktir kau eskrim sepuasnya pulang sekolah nanti asal jangan kau bilang ke gakupo " dan itulah modal terakhirku.

" enak aja ya, pekerjaan hatsune miku itu mahal, nggak bisa dibeli cuman dengan eskrim "

" bagaimana kalau eskrim beserta penjualnya ". Keghabisan akal, Makin lama negosiasi dengan cewek kayak miku itu bikin aku lupa sama soal fisika deh. Jujur saja, inilah yang bikin aku nggak mau ngalah kalau berdebat dengannya. Wajahnya itu lucu lucu aneh pas lagi emosi atau kalah omongan denganku. Seaneh negi panggang '?'

" hmm, es krim ya, aku juga mau dong, hatsune-san, shion-san " tiba tiba seseorang menimpali perdebtan kami.

"!"

Punggungku bergindik mendengar suara yang tampaknya familiar itu. aku dan miku saling menatap. Lalu kami sama sama menelan ludah, sepertinya-

" Pak kyoteru? " seru kami bersamaan.

" jadi kalian ini mengerjakan ulangan harian atau sedang transaksi jual beli es krim, hmm? "

Bingo! Kami ketahuan. Dan di ambilnya dengan paksa lembar jawaban kami di iringi tatapan tajam nan menusuk hati (alay). Disertai mulut mengangaku meratapi lembar jawaban yang sudah di genggaman Mr. Killer.

" d-dia! Pak kyoteru!, si BAKAITO itu yang mulai, dia yang mau nyontek pekerjaanku pak! " tuduh miku tiba tiba sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah hidungku.

" itu tidak benar pak! Bahkan aku belum dapat satu contekan-pun darinya, itu fitnah! Fitnah lebih kejam daripada tidak memfitnah (?)"

" tutup mulutmu, BAKAito". Dan terjadi aksi saling tuduh diantara kami hingga menyita perhatian seisi kelas yang pada awalnya aman damai sentosa. bahkan smpai membangunkan seorang yuuma the 'king of sleeping'. Hingga akhirnya, berujung dengan,

" STOOOOPP, HENTIKAN PERDEBATAN ALA ANAK TK KALIAN! "

Hening. Miku dan aku saling membungkam, Sampai pak kyoteru melanjutkan khotbahnya.

" dengar ini, jika kalian mau nilai ulangan fisika berwarna hijau, maka ku tunggu di lab IPA sepulang sekolah nanti untuk REMIDIAL"

" tapi pak " seru miku dengan nada memelas.

" Tidak ada tapi tapian, dan satu lagi, jangan terlambat! Akan ku tambah soalnya jika kalian protes "

Dan berlalulah Mr. killer seiring bel istirahat berbunyi. Diikuti seluru siswa XI-IPA 2 berjalan keluar kelas meninggalkan aku dan miku yang masih terpaku di bangku masing masing. Beberapa menatap kami dengan tampang 'kasihan'.

tampak wajah miku yang semerah lampu di perempatan menatapku horor. Jujur, aku takut.

" ini semua salahmu!, dasar BAKAITO!, ayo gumi, luka, kita tinggalkan si otak eskrim ini "

" siapa yang kau bilang otak es krim, monster negi! "

Sayangnya si maniak negi itu sudah melewati pintu kelas bersama si gumi dan luka. Ceritanya aku di jadiin kacang panggang. Sedetik kemudian ku merasa ada seorang menepuk pundakku.

" sudahlah kaito, kau memang harus ekstra sabar menghadapi tipe cewek 'macam itu' " saran salah satu sahabat sejati sehidup sematiku (-_- mulai lagi) yang tahu menahu soal macam macam 'spesies' dan tipe cewek. Dialah kamui gakupo.

" thanks atas saranmu gakupo, kau emang friend " balasku sambil menepuk balik pundaknya. Terkadang aku heran, gimana hubungannya dengan luka bisa langgeng sejak pertama ia masuk SMA Crypton hingga sekarang. Padahal dia sendiri yang bilang kalau luka itu tipe cewek 'sejenis' miku, agak tsundere gitu tapi lebih parah luka. Katanya luka itu lebih nyebelin, seperti monster tuna kalau lagi ngambek. Meskipun aku sendiri nggak tau seperti apa monster tuna lagi ngamuk.

_Sementara di lain tempat..._

" haaattchhuuuu"

" kau baik baik aja luka?" tanya miku care.

"nggg, nggak papa kok, lanjutin aja nge-tweetnya "

' dia kok tau ya aku lagi twitteran' batin miku heran.

.

.

_**Bakal terjadi sesuatu yang tak terduga saat kau ngejahilin cewek...**_

' TRREEEEEEEET '

Bel berbunyi tanda pelajaran hari ini telah usai. Dan hampir saja aku lupa sama janji atau lebih tepat di sebut 'ancaman' si mister killer untuk menemuinya di lab IPA. Dan sempat ku pikir miku juga lupa. Pasalnya sama aekali tak nampak batang hidungnya di sepanjang jalan menuju lab.

Ternyata dugaanku salah begitu sepasang mataku memergokinya entah sejak kapan si maniak negi itu berdiri di dekat tangga menuju ruang lab dan sempat bikin aku geer.

" kau itu lemot ya kaito" baru saja sampai telingaku ini rasanya sudah di bikin gatal sama onongannya yang terkenal 'menusuk' itu. sepertinya dia masih marah padaku. Persoalan sepele gitu aja bisa jadi panjang di mata cewek kayak miku.

" ternyata kau masih merindukanku ya " godaku.

'twitch' muncul pertigaan di jidat miku

" dasar Baka! Jangan geer ya, aku cuman nggak mau kena marah pak kyoteru kalau sampai salah satu dari kita tak menepati janjinya. Ah, percuma aku jelskan padamu yang penting sekarang kita cabut sebelum kau tau akibatnya" jelasnya dengan raut yang bikin aku makin suka lihat miku marah.

Gadis itu benar benar lincah, menaiki satu persatu anak tangga dengan kecepatan kuda. Membuatku mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra untuk mengekorinya menaiki 35 buah anak tangga dalam keadaaan perut kosong kerota seperti ini.

Sekali lagi perkataan setajam silet itu menyambutku di ujung tangga.

" kaito ini emang saudaranya siput ya "

' sudahlah, abaikan saja kaito, dia Cuma nggak tau orang lagi krisis moneter hingga nggak bisa mampir ke kantin pas jam istirahat ' batinku sambil mengingat ingat kembali perkataan gakupo pagi tadi.

Sesampainya di depan ruang lab, sempat kami saling menatap satu sama lain. Mau masuk aja rasanya udah kayak mau tampil di atas panggung. Groginya nggak karuan. Dan sepasang iris teal miku mengisyaratku untuk mengetuk pintunya.

'TOK TOK TOK'

" masuk " sebuah suara dari dalam mempersilahkan kami memasuki ruangan.

Begitu memasuki ruangan, kami di suguhi pemandangan yang sangat indah. Keadaan lab yang begitu kacau, tabung reaksi bertebaran di mana mana, buku buku berserakan di atas meja, hewan hewan percobaan yang melompat kesana kemari. Dan pak kyoteru yang duduk manis di meja guru di pojok ruangan. Sudah bisa di tebak kalau ruangan ini habis di pakai anak anak kelas XII-IPA 1 yang terkesan brutal dalam ber eksperimen.

" luar biasa ". Gumam miku sambil mengintai ke seluruh ruangan.

" selamat, kalian terlambat satu menit " sambut pak kyoteru dengan nada yang 'kurang' mengenakkan.

" ambil tempat duduk kalian dan akan ku bagikan soal remidialnya"

Kata pak kyoteru to the point. Langsung ku ambil tempat duduk sebangku dengan miku.

" bakaito, ngapain kamu duduk di sini, cari tempat lain sana" usir miku sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

" biarin, biar nilai fisika ku berwarna ijo "

" eh, biar kita sama sama ikut remidial bukan berarti kita ngerjain sama sama ya "

" biarin-"

" bisakah kalian sekali saja nggak bersikap cildish! ". Bentak pak kyoteru sambil membagikan selembar kertas soal pada kami.

Miku dan aku membaca deretan kalimat di selembar kertas itu. Dan kami heran begitu membaca deretan kalimat yang bertuliskan

SOAL REMIDIAL FISIKA KELAS XI-IPA

BERESKAN KEKACAUAN DI LABORATORIUM INI!

DAN, SELAMAT MENGERJAKAN

Kyoteru H.

" apa maksudnya soal ini pak?". Tanya miku pada Mr. Killer yang kini menyeringai licik pada kita.

" ya, itulah soal remidinya, kalian tak boleh meninggalkan ruangan ini sebelum soal itu benar benar kalian kerjakan hingga tuntas". Jelasnya sambil berlalu meninggalkan ruangan.

"hee?"

Kami saling menatap cengo. Soal remidi macam apa ini? yang seperti ini tak bisa dihitung dengan rumus rumus fisika atau di jelaskan dengan teori teori om Herodotus (?). tapi seharusnya aku bersyukur. Tak perlu ku gunakan otak ku sampai berasap untuk mengerjakannya. Aksi saling pandang kami berlangsung cukup lama. Bahkan raut cengo miku itu lebih lucu ketimbang dia ngambek. Akupun senyum senyum sendiri membayangkannya. Sampai sampai

" bakaito ngapain kamu liatin aku kayak gitu! Cepat bereskan ruangan ini biar aku cepat pulang" tegurnya padaku ala mandor.

" xixixi "

" eh, malah ketawa ketiwi kayak gitu, cepat kerjakan sana " tegurnya sekali lagi lalu mulai di bereskannya buku buku Sains yang berserakan di atas meja.

" siap kapten! " seruku sambil berlalu ikut membereskan kekacaun yang lain.

.

Setelah hampir 20 menit tak terasa kami membereskan ruangan ini.

" sudah beres ". Ujar miku sambil memandangi tabung tabung kaca yang sudah tertata rapi di sebuah rak khusus. Fiuuuuhh~ Disusul olehku yang juga telah selesai membereskan hewan hewan percobaan dengan teramat susah payah. kodok kodok itu emang susah nagkapnya kalau sedanng lompat kesana kemari. Lalu kulirik arlojiku yang menunjukkan pukul 14:45. Berarti ini saatnya untuk melangkahkan kaki kluar ruangan ini. " saatnya pu-"

" jangan mencoba kabur Bakaito! Bahkan kita belum membersihkan debu di ruangan ini, kau tau sendiri kan pak kyoteru itu bawelnya minta ampun " tegur miku seraya menyerahkan sapu lantai kepadaku dengan tangan kirinya. Sementara tangan kanannya sudah menggengam kemoceng bulu bebek yang menurutku itu di sebut tidak adil. Dengan sempit dada (?) dan muka manyun terpaksa ku kerjakan juga.

" kau bersihkan bagian sana, dan aku sebelah sini " instruksinya bak mandor-lagi-. entahlah, cewek satu ini emang kelewat rajin atau apa...

Akupun segera melangkah ke bagian yang miku tunjuk, di pojok ruangan. Sebenarnya nggak elit bangetseorang kaito shion nyapu lantai kayak gini. Tapi apa boleh buat.

'kwrooogg..kwroog... kwroog'

Suara kodok kodok itu benar benar bikin kupingku risih. Salahku sendiri sih, yang meletakkan mereka di pojok ruangan. Lalu kuambil kardus berisi kodok buat prektek biologi besok dan bermaksud memindahkannya ke tempat lain.

'TINGG' tiba tiba menyala lampu 5 watt di atas kepalaku.

" hmmm, kodok ya, nggak masalah kan aku pinjam 1" gumamku di sertai evil smirk. Sepertinya otak jahilku mulai terusik.

Sebelum itu, sudut mataku melirik cewek bersurai teal yang lagi asik bersih bersih jendela. Kesempatan bagus, kaito shionpun beraksi-lagi-.

Dengan amat pelan ku letakkan seekor kodok tak jauh dari kaki miku. Lalu aku berlagak sedang menyapu di dekatnya. Sungguh aku penasaran gimana reaksi cewek itu begitu ku teriakkan-

" mikuu... ada kodok di belakangmuu!"

"!" spontan miku menoleh ke belakang dimana ada seekor kodok segede bola baseball yang bikin dia berteriak-

" Kyaaaa, kodoook!, " teriaknya cetar membahana sampai menggema.

"!" mwtaku terbelalak.

dan sungguh tak disangka. Entah karna takut atau terkejut, sampai sampai cewek yang tadinya sok merintah aku kayak mandor ini membuang kemocengnya dan tiba tiba memelukku. Otomatis aku terkejut. Saking erat pelukannya sampai aku susah bernapas.

" Kaitoo, cepat buang kodok itu! aku takut kodok, cepat buang!". Kini miku meronta ronta dan makin mempererat pelukannya. Sepertinya cewek ini benar benar takut sama kodok. Padahal, niatku ngejahilin miku itu semata mata pengen tau gimana reksinya.

" i-iya iya, akan ku buang, tapi sebelumnya le-lepaskan cengkramanmu itu ". bohong. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengerjain dia lebih lama. biar terus dalam posisi seperti ini walau sesak napas sekalipun. Inilah yang disebut cari kesempatan dalam kesumpekan (?).

Dapat kurasakan tangan miku yang mulai merenggang melepaskan pelukannya. kini giliran miku bersembunyi di balik punggungku dengan masih teriak teriak nggak jelas bikin telingaku tuli sesaat. Akupun menyerah. Ku buang saja kodok nggak bersalah itu. nggak nyangka banget deh pokoknya~

.

.

_**Ku peringatkan! Jangan sekali kali bilang 'gendut' pada cewek jika kau sayang diri sendiri...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

" miku.. tunggu aku! " seruku setelah ku kunci pintu lab IPA. Baru saja kami menyelesaikan 'soal remidi fisika' nggak umum dari pak yoteru.

"!". Cewek bersurai teal itu cuek bebek. Sepertinya dia masih ngambek gara gara ulah si kaito ini.

" miku, mau ku antar pulang ". Tawarku pada cewek yang sekarang bermuka datar sedatar tembok.

" tidak. Terimakasih. Kau sudah cukup 'MEMBANTUKU' hari ini " ujarnya dengan penuh penekanan pada kata ber-capslock lalu mempercepat langkah kakinya dan membelakangiku. Sebenarnya nggak perlu ditanya pun kami tetap pulang bersama lewat jalan yang sama lalu berpisah di gang berbeda. Pasalnya rumah kami Cuma beda blok.

" sungguh? "

" sungguh, kau benar benar membantuku hari ini " tiba tiba miku menghentikan langkah kakinya di tengah jalan yang sepi ini lalu membalikkan badannya ke arahku. Otomatis lanngkahku pun terhenti. Sorot matanya begitu tajam menatapku hingga membuat jantungku berdetak dua kali lipat. Firasatku buruk.

" kau, terimakasih sudah menggagalkan ulangan fisikaku tadi pagi dan juga sudah membantuku mengerjakan soal remidi yang 'sangat mudah itu'. aku juga sangat berterimakasih telah memperpanjang waktu pulangku lebih sore lagi dengan kodok 'imut' yang tadi ".

Jelas miku panjang lebar kali tinggi maka di temukan volume (?). kata katanya tadi secara tidak langsung menyebutkan rentetan dosa dosa yang telah ku perbuat padanya selama sehari ini. sungguh ini adalah ucapan terimakasih ter-so-sweet yang pernah ku dapatkan. nggak cuma segitu, ucapan terimakasihnya itu lumer kemana mana bikin aku mancep di tempat seolah olah aku ini sedang mendengarkan khotbah dari kepsek.

oh gakupo, beginikah monster tuna yang kau maksud? Tapi yang ku hadapi sekarang adalah sesosok monster negi yang masih ngomel ngomel nggak jelas, nyindir, melecehkan, hingga menginjak injak harga diriku ( nggak gitu gitu juga kaleee ) sampai nggak nyadar kalau di belakangnya, seorang dengan motor gedenya tengah mellaju dengan kecepatan roket (?).

"!" tunggu dulu! Motor!

" MIKU AWAS!, ADA MOTOR DI BELAKANGMU...! "

" Apa- Kyaaaaaa...! "

Refleks aku mendorong tubuh miku karna seperti di kebanyakan sinetron, bukannya menghindar malah teriaknya yang di kencengin. Tapi ini bukan sinetron! Aku mendorong tubuh kecilnya karna miku memang tak sempat menghindar hingga kami terguling guling di pinggir jalan. Kejadiannya belalu secepat kilat. Kami tergeletak di pinggir jalan dengan posisi, ehm, miku-berada-di atas tubuhku. Miku yang sadar dengan posisinya sekarang segera tebpangun dan ganti posisi duduk dengan masih berada di atasku. Bukan Cuma itu samar samar ku dapati semburat merah di pipi chubby nya yang errr, kawaii.

Sejurus kemudian cewek maniak negi ini tiba tiba panik sendiri sambil mengguncang guncang tubuhku yang –pura pura- tak sadarkan diri.

" kaito! Banguun! Kau belum mati kan...aduuh,,, gimana nih? Bangun dog BAKAITO! " sambil terus mengguncangkaan bahuku dengan berteriak tepat di dekat telingaku. Melihat reaksi miku kalau lagi panik, nggak ada salahnya kan, ngerjain dia sekali lagi.

" bakaito! sadar dong! Aku janji deh bakal traktir kamu es krim asal kau-"

Sudah cukup! Aku nggak mau pura pura lagi kalau udah nyangkut makanan favoritku itu.

'set'

Seketika itu kutarik tangan miku hingga dia terjatuh ke posisi semula.

"k-kaito" tampak jelas wajah miku yang semerah tomat.

" miku, benarkah itu kau akan mentraktirku-"

" huwaaa...kaitooo... kau ternyata belum mati! kau benar benar membuatku panik". tiba tiba miku menguncang gunjangkan bahuku-lagi-.

" iya iya... aku minta maaf, lain kali jangan ngomel di pinggir jalan dong" ujarku sambil mencoba bangun dengan susah payah. ku akui, miku itu sedikit-berat-.

" ". miku terdiam.

" miku "

" iya ". innocent face.

" ngomong ngomong, kau itu gendut juga ya "

'TWITCH' muncul perempatan di jidatnya.

" apa kau bilang?"

" gendut ". sejujurnya aku nggak tau apa yang salah dalam pengucapan kataku. tapi nampaknya, muka miku makin merah saja, bahkan lebih merah dari yang tadi dan terkesan 'berkobar'.

" BAKAITO! kau mau berurusan dengan si monster 'negi' ini ya ". oh gakupo, aku sekarang mengerti maksudmu.

**-TBC-**

papap cuap author :

sebenarnya ada 3 kemungkinan dalam fic ini, bisa aja continue, discontinue, or end?

yah, semua itu tergantung review para readers sekalian. jika banyak yang minat, yummy usahakan untuk uptae chapter selanjutnya.

dan readers pasti pada nanya humornya pada sembunyi kemana? ya, anggap aja lah, yummy salah genre, soalnya aq bingug genrenya apa.. (nggak ada yang nanya )

OK, para readers yang cantik cantik dan ganteng ganteng, tinggalkan jejak kalian berupa kritik,saran, flame, cuap cuap, curcol kalian di bawah sini...(tunjuk tunjuk kotak review)


End file.
